Umbridge comme vous aimeriez la voir!
by LFR's Writers Corporation
Summary: Pour ceux qui sont malades rien qu'à l'idée de voir le nom de Ombrage, pour ceux qui craignent au plus haut point rencontrer cette chère Inquisitrice au coin de la rue : nous avons enfin trouvé un remède! Cette fic est faite pour vous ! Venez lire ç
1. Un avant goût

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français. 

Note des auteurs :   
Voici donc la première fiction (et pas la dernière, j'espère !) de LFR, groupe hétéroclite formé de deux auteurs et d'une traductrice...   
J'espère, pour ma part, que vous apprécierez cette fic, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à nous laisser des reviews !!!   
Bien à vous, chers lecteurs, Lili (aka Aulili) 

_(A l'heure de la mise en page, Fito et Ronaway sont indisponibles... Vous aurez sans faute un petit mot de leur part dans les prochains chapitres !!!!)_   


* * *

  
Umbridge comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue !   


**Introduction : **   


Vous qui peinez pour terminer Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix™… 

Vous qui, comme tout le monde, vous crispez sur votre siège, avez les poils qui s'hérissent, la mâchoire qui grince, à chaque fois que le mot « Ombrage » ou « Umbridge » apparaît sur la page… 

Vous qui voudriez faire subir à ce simple personnage mille et une souffrances : lui cracher dessus, l'asphyxier, en faire une véritable boucherie… 

Vous souffrez du Complexe d'Harry Potter V, cela ne fait aucun doute ! 

* * *

  
Explication du complexe d'Harry Potter V - s'échelonne en 5 degrés : 

1/ Aucun symptome apparent, l'individu est parfaitement sain. 

2/ Sensations de légères nervosités lorsque l'on lit certains passages du livre, visage totalement hypotonique à la mention du mot Umbridge. 

3/ Nervosité généralement verbale ressentie et critiquée par votre entourage, les traits sont crispés. 

4/ Violence verbale vis à vis de vos enfants ou de vos amis après avoir lu une partie du livre V. Certaines crispations et comportements non naturels. Forte envie de déchirer le livre. Des symptômes respiratoires : toux, hoquet, bâillements, des hem hem à longueur de journées... 

5/ Des symptômes divers : tremblements, démangeaisons, sueurs, céphalées, vertiges, troubles du sommeil, cauchemars, crises de larmes, réactions de sursaut, crises de colères... Vous devez racheter le livre tous les 15 jours... Des idées de mort : la mort est redoutée et en même temps désirée. Tentative de suicide...   
(_Définition trouvée dans le Dictionnaire des maladies relatives à la fréquentation régulière de sorciers_)   


* * *

Nous avons enfin trouvé la solution pour soulager vos souffrances, nous avons trouvé le meilleur remède qu'il puisse exister : lisez ce défouloir ! 

Faites confiance à nos professionnels, et laissez-vous aller !!! Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains... Notre personnel a été formé à l'Institut International des Troubles comportementaux psychiques. 

Cette fiction a en effet pour but de soigner vos soucis, à condition que vous preniez le temps de lire calmement ce texte, d'ingurgiter chaque mot et de satisfaire au maximum vos envies… Il faut que cela soit jouissif ! Maintenant : place au texte… 

* * *

  
**Chapitre 1 :**

_Depuis l'évasion de Dumbledore, Dolorès Jane Umbrige (1) a gagné en puissance. Les élèves n'en peuvent plus…_

Dolorès Jane Umbridge se trouvait en ce moment dans son bureau, occupant les fonctions de ce cher Albus Dumbledore : en effet, la place de directrice lui avait été récemment accordée et, soulignons-le tout de même, elle se l'était elle-même octroyée, à juste titre selon elle – et Rusard. Elle savait malheureusement qu'un petit groupe de résistant s'étaient formé dans cette école qu'elle gouvernait, pourtant, mais qu'importe. Elle perdait le contrôle de son établissement. Inquiète quant à la tournure des évènements, elle commença alors à rédiger une lettre à son supérieur hiérarchique, Cornélius Fudge. 

_Monsieur le ministre,_

_Je me trouve en ce moment même à Poudlard où je suis devenue, par vos soins, Grande Inquisitrice, ce dont je vous remercie au plus haut point._

_Malheureusement, j'ai appris, par des sources sûres, qu'un minable groupe de résistants avaient élu domicile dans cette école afin de renverser l'ordre professoral. Cela nous menace au plus haut point. Toute affaire cessante, j'en informe donc la plus Grande Instance se trouvant en Angleterre et en Europe : Vous._

_Je sollicite donc une faveur de votre magnificence, afin qu'un nouveau décret soit instauré par sa puissance dans notre beau pays._

_Ce décret consisterait, en accord avec votre Seigneurie, à instaurer un couvre feu à partir de huit heures et à organiser une milice d'élèves surveillant l'ensemble de l'établissement. Ces élèves seront triés sur le volet, bien entendu._

_Une mise en place de puissants sortilèges de surveillance serait aussi bienvenue, afin que je puisse être informée, si le décrêt suscité n'a point été suivit, malgré le fait que votre suprématie et votre puissance soit affirmé…_

_En espérant que l'ordre règne dans ce beau pays que vous dirigez si bien…_

_Veuillez, ô Gouverneur de l'Empire magique, m'excuser de vous déranger pour cette_   
_affaire futile qui, je l'espère, a retenu votre attention._

_Dolorès Jane Umbridge._

Elle reposa, avec lenteur, sa plume et regarda son parchemin, l'air satisfaite. Soudain, l'encre disparut pour laisser place à un texte en majuscule : « **CE N'EST PAS LA BONNE PLUME !!!** » 

Elle regarda alors la plume et, pétrifiée, la vit se transformer aussitôt en une plume que seul Potter avait utilisé lors de ses retenues. De suite, elle ressentit une vive douleur lui parcourir le front, le dos, les mains, les pieds et les jambes puis, finalement, la douleur s'estompa. Elle courut alors voir son miroir surmonté par sa minable collection d'assiettes ornementales. Elle vit alors le résultat de cette maudite farce : son corps, dégoulinant de sang, était recouvert de la phrase "Je suis une idiote". Cela s'était même incrusté sur ses cheveux. 

Un cri suraigu, cassant oreilles et vitres du bureau retentit à travers tout le château.   
Bon nombres d'élèves se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait alors. Milicent Bulstrode ou Pansy Parkinson s'étaient-elles vues dans un miroir ? Fort possible… Ou alors Parvati avait vu le nouveau modèle de robes magiques… Ou alors la collection de chaussettes de Dobby avait été dévalisée ou alors -pire encore- Severus Rogue venait d'apprendre que Neville Lontdubat était son fils caché… Non, ce cri venait bien du bureau directorial. 

Mais, dans une pièce dont nous ne citerons pas encore le nom, étant encore sous contrat, un groupe de personne se réjouissait. En effet le FLEMACU (Front de Libération des Elèves Malheureux A Cause de Umbridge) venait de frapper un grand coup. Les hostilités entre le ministère (minablement… pardon vaillamment représenté par Umbridge) et le FLEMACU, dignement représenté par les personnes précédemment non citées ne faisaient que commencer ! 

-Pas mal … mais il nous reste beaucoup à faire pour la faire virer ! 

-Ouaip… 

Et c'est ainsi que notre histoire commence… 

* * *

  
(1) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'Ordre du Phénix en VO : Umbridge n'est autre que cette chère Ombrage... Vous ne l'auriez jamais deviné, n'est-ce pas ?   


* * *

  
Vous pouvez féliciter Fito qui a écrit ce chapitre !!! 

* * *

  
_Nous conseillons vivement à toutes les personnes gravement atteintes par le complexe d'Harry Potter V, dont nous avons décrit les effets en introduction, d'écrire à leur tour des petites histoires qui seront susceptibles d'être incorporées dans cette fiction. Vous pouvez tout simplement développer vos idées... Alors à votre clavier!_

Bien à vous : Lili, Fito et Ronaway, pour vous servir !   
  



	2. Le 'Discours du dimanche soir'

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français. 

Note des auteurs :

Voici en avant première et rien que pour vous, chers patients souffrant du Syndrome d'Harry Potter V, le deuxième volet de votre cure. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez vous aussi participer à l'élaboration de votre séjour chez nous, en nous envoyant vos idées de traitement, et même éventuellement des ébauches de textes que nous utiliserions alors pour la cure collective... 

En attendant, vous avez le droit aujourd'hui à un chapitre signé Aulili, mais qui a été totalement remanié par Ronaway, qui n'en était pas du tout satisfait... 

Je précise que tous les chapitres que j'aurais écrit, et qui auront été modifiés un tant soit peu, pourront être trouvés sur mon profil personnel... (Après tout, je fais ce que je veux de mes textes originaux ! ;-p) 

Bien à vous, Aulili.... 

_(A l'heure de la mise en page, Fito et Ronaway sont indisponibles... Vous aurez sans faute un petit mot de leur part dans les prochains chapitres !!!!)_   


* * *

  
Umbridge comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue ! 

**Chapitre 2 :**

Un dimanche classique, à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard... Comme tous les dimanches soirs depuis sa prise de pouvoir, la directrice Umbridge infligeait à ses élèves et à ses collègues réticents son 'Discours du dimanche soir', conférence gratuite mais obligatoire, au grand dam des élèves et de la majorité des professeurs, qui avaient bien d'autres choses à faire de leurs dimanches soirs. Bizarrement, dans la salle des professeurs, le seul que l'on n'entendait pas se plaindre de la torture que la directrice leur imposait était Binns. D'un autre côté, il n'assistait pas aux repas, alors… 

C'est donc pour assister à la conférence umbrigienne tant attendue que la totalité des élèves était présente, en ce dimanche soir mémorable… Mais venons-en aux faits. 

Umbridge, donc, cette-ô combien-merveilleuse directrice, venait d'achever son repas, et s'apprêtait à débuter le discours qu'elle avait préparé durant tout l'après-midi, après sa brève discussion-via-cheminette avec le Ministre en personne, qui avait, pour tout dire, approuvé distraitement le thème de son discours. 

Elle en avait été toute émoustillée, et n'avait pas encore totalement réussi à se calmer. Elle saisit son verre de vin de groseille, la seule boisson alcoolisée autorisée à la table des professeurs, et qu'elle était la seule à boire ! Les autres professeurs préféraient, en effet, continuer à boire du jus de citrouille, comme au temps de Dumbledore… Elle n'avait pas touché à sa carafe de tout le repas, préférant rester sobre pour son 'Discours du dimanche soir'. Elle savait, par expérience, que si elle avait trempé ses lèvres dans ce liquide rouge rubis, elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de vider la carafe de 1,5 L posée devant elle. 

Donc, disions-nous, elle saisit son vin de groseille et en but une petite gorgée, histoire de se mettre d'abord le goût bien en bouche, puis une autre, un peu plus conséquente, histoire de se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. 

******

Pendant que leur bien aimée directrice se préparait psychologiquement à débuter son discours, les élèves, eux, se préparaient à passer une heure et demie à somnoler. 

Même Hermione Granger, qui pourtant n'aurait jamais rien osé faire à l'encontre d'un représentant de l'autorité, avait abandonné tout espoir d'entendre quoi que ce soit de constructif pendant ces discours… Alors, elle aussi, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait pris l'habitude de passer une heure et demie à faire semblant d'écouter, tout en révisant discrètement (et sous la table !) ses cours d'Arithmancie pour le lendemain. 

La plupart des autres élèves s'apprêtaient à partir dans un demi-sommeil, bercés uniquement par la voix mélodieuse de leur directrice et les bâillements de leurs voisins, qui, malheureusement pour eux, souffraient d'insomnie chronique, et permanente en présence d'Umbridge. Certains avaient même pensé à emmener leur sac de cours, comme s'ils étaient venus directement d'une séance de travail intense à la bibliothèque, pour pouvoir s'en servir comme d'un oreiller sans paraître suspects. 

******

Après une longue gorgée, Umbridge reposa son verre, se leva, et toussota doucement, pour attirer l'attention des élèves. 

« Hem hem ! » 

Aucune réaction. 

Un peu plus fort, alors… 

« Hem hem ! » 

Toujours rien. 

« HEM HEM ! » 

A ce point, les autres professeurs avaient parfaitement remarqué qu'elle comptait prendre la parole, mais se gardèrent bien de cesser leurs conversations, tentant de repousser le moment fatidique de quelques minutes. 

Mais Dolorès, loin d'être désarçonnée par ce manque d'attention et de respect de la part de son auditoire, continua. 

« HEM HEM HEM ! » 

******

Après dix minutes de raclements de gorge incessants et de toussotements ininterrompus (HEM HEM HEM !), Dolorès avait enfin réussi à attirer l'attention d'un préfet avec un regard si particulier, un regard ©Umbridge qui - fait - bien - comprendre - que - si - il - n'intervenait - pas - les - conséquences - sur - son - bulletin - seraient - désastreuses !! 

Le préfet venait en fait de décider que la torture auditive avait assez duré. Entendre des « Hem hem hem » pendant dix minutes devenait en fait lassant, au bout d'un moment. Encore si c'était des cris ! 

L'information avait déjà parcouru toute la salle. « Ca va commencer ! » chuchotait-on le long des différentes tables… Le calme s'installa assez rapidement. Pas qu'ils prennent l'hypothétique menace d'un bulletin désastreux au sérieux, mais plutôt pour la santé mentale générale du château, parce que passer la totalité de leur soirée à entendre Umbridge ne les intéressait pas plus que ça. Parce que, comprenez-le bien, plus le discours commençait tôt, et plus tôt ils étaient libérés. Et plus tôt ils pourraient vaquer à leurs occupations, qui à son rendez-vous amoureux, qui à ses études, et même, rien n'est à négliger, qui à son escapade jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. 

Ainsi, donc, le calme s'installa assez rapidement, et les professeurs, voyant que les élèves avaient lancé le signal, avaient aux aussi cessé leurs conversations. D'un certain côté, ils avaient les mêmes intérêts que les élèves, et ils avaient vite repéré les mots magiques (« Ca va commencer ! »), et cessaient donc toute conversation dès qu'ils les entendaient. Les élèves n'étaient pas dupes du petit stratagème des profs, et histoire de synchroniser leurs efforts, avaient convenu que les élèves placés en bout de table, près de la table des profs, devaient prononcer la phrase-clé à haute et intelligible voix, de façon à ce que leurs bien-aimés professeurs ne ratent pas le coche… 

******

Donc, disions-nous, le calme s'installa. Dolorès put enfin commencer son discours, ponctué de toussotements impromptus. Toussotements qu'apparemment elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle émettait. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et se lança aussitôt dans le vif du sujet du jour (elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les dissertations dans sa jeunesse, les introductions n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé) : 

_~L'importance et la nécessité des lois instaurées par le Ministre, quelles qu'elles soient~_

« Ce qui est bien et conforme à l'ordre est tel par la nature des choses et indépendamment des conventions individuelles.Toute justice vient du Ministère de la Magie, lui seul en est la source. Hem hoa... Sans doute il est une justice universelle émanée de la raison seule ; mais cette justice, pour être âadmise entre nous doâaa être réciproque. Hem coâa. A considérer humainement les choses, faute de sanction naturelle, les loiâaa de cette justice universelle sont vaines parmi les sorciers ; elles ne font que le bien du Mage Noir et le mal du Mage Blanc, quand celui-ci les observe avec tout le monde sans que personne ne les observe avec lui. Hem coâââaa ! Il faut donc des restrictions et des loâââââaa pour unir les droââââaaa aux devoirs et ramener la justice à l'avantage du Ministère et de la communauté en général…. » (1) 

A ce point tout les élèves insomniaques et les profs avaient cessé toute occupation, et avaient les yeux fixés sur leur directrice, se demandant quand elle avait acquis ce nouveau tic de langage. Tous ? Non… Les membres du FLEMACU savaient parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, et tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir leurs rires. La soirée n'était pas finie, et il n'était pas nécessaire de la gâcher dès le début ! 

******

Pendant ce temps, Umbridge continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son discours, sans se rendre compte de l'agitation qu'elle causait parmi son auditoire. 

« … tous les droââââaaa sont fixés par la loâââââ. Coââââ….. » … « …les loââââ de l'Etat sont plus droââââââââtes qu'on ne le croâââââ. Coââââa coââââaa… » …. « … le coâââââ des coââââ est de coââââââaer les coâââââââ… »… 

******

Une demi-heure plus tard, les élèves dormeurs avaient fini par se réveiller, soit déphasés par le manque de bâillements de la part des insomniaques, soit dérangés dans leur sommeil par les rires contenus des sus-mentionnés insomniaques. Même les élèves les plus absorbés par leurs diverses occupations (allant de la lecture au morpion, en passant par le petit bac et les touché-coulé…) avaient remarqué le tic de plus en plus bizarre de leur directrice. Certains, au courant des sujets de société Moldus, allaient même jusqu'à ce demander si elle n'était pas devenue soudainement sujette à un TOC nerveux (2) ou si elle n'avait pas subi des dommages irréparables sur la partie de son cerveau consacrée au langage. Cela aurait en effet expliqué les 'coââââââaa' de plus en plus frénétiques lancés par la directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie la plus réputée d'Europe, mais certainement pas le fait qu'elle semblait complètement oublieuse de ce qui lui arrivait. 

Les professeurs, de leur côté, commençaient à s'inquiéter. Au début amusés par les déboires de leur supérieure, ils étaient maintenant concernés : et si c'était le premier cas d'infection par un virus magique ? Et s'ils risquaient tous le même mal ? Il commencèrent frénétiquement, à lancer des sorts de scanner sur Umbridge, qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte, plongée comme elle l'était dans son discours, et Mme Pomfresh alla même jusqu'à effectuer un examen total de l'aura de la directrice. Ils commencèrent à se concerter pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Des murmures parcouraient la table des professeurs : 

« St-Mungo ! » 

« Non, il faut prévenir le Conseil de Poudlard ! » 

« Je peux peut-être trouver une potion pour nous en débarrasser ? » 

« Le Sortilège du Remue-Méninge ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour tester les capacités mentales de quelqu'un ! » 

« Une peur intense, pour la faire sortir de sa transe ! » 

« Une métamorphose en animal, peut-être ? Elle semble se comporter comme un crapaud, elle n'aurait pas de problème de communication… » 

Un hibou de l'école se posa alors devant le professeur McGonagall, toujours à l'insu de Umbridge. 

_Professeur,_

_Cessez de vous affoler et calmez les autres : notre directrice n'a besoin d'aucun secours médical immédiat. Laissez-la finir son discours comme si de rien n'était._

_Elle a seulement été soumise à l'effet d'une potion, sans doute le professeur Rogue se fera-t-il un plaisir d'examiner le vin de groseille à la fin du repas pour vérifier ce fait ?_

_Appréciez le spectacle !_

_Le FLEMACU, pour vous servir !_   


A ce point, les élèves avaient vraiment du mal à ne pas rire : entre la tête ahurie de leur professeur de métamorphose, la discussion frénétiques entre les autres profs, et les coassements maintenant incessants ou quasi de leur directrice, la scène était plus que cocasse. 

Il suffit d'un gloussement plus fort que les autres pour que la Salle explose de rire, surprenant les profs dans leur discussion-dispute, et la directrice dans son discours : 

« Mais… Mais… COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? VOUS DEFIEZ AINSI L'AUTORITE DU MINISTERE ? VOUS NE VOUS EN SORTIREZ PAS COMMENT CA !!!! RETENUE GENERALE !!! » hurla-t-elle... 

Malheureusement pour elle, et sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle n'avait toujours pas cessé de coasser, et tout ce que les élèves et les professeurs entendirent fut : 

« Coââ… Coââ… COÂÂÂCOÂÂÂ COÂCOÂ-COÂ ? COÂ COÂCOÂ COÂCOÂ COÂCOÂCOÂCOÂ COÂ COÂCOÂCOÂ ? COÂ COÂ COÂ COÂ COÂCOÂCOÂ COÂ COÂCOÂ COÂÂÂÂÂÂAAAAA !!!!!!!! » 

Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer la situation dans la Grande Salle. Même les professeurs avaient un mal fou pour se retenir, mais ils mirent un point d'honneur à ne pas se laisser aller. Le professeur McGonagall avait fait passer la lettre parmi ses collègues, et ils avaient immédiatement cessé de s'en faire pour leur directrice. Rogue ne détachait plus les yeux du pichet de vin de groseille, comme s'il contenait le trésor le plus précieux du monde. 

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant paraître un Rusard échevelé et totalement essoufflé. 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? J'ai entendu des grenouilles !!! » 

Il posa alors les yeux sur Umbridge, qui contenait de s'époumoner en coassant. 

« Mme la Directrice, mais… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi vous coassez comme ça ? » 

Ces mots eurent sur Umbridge l'effet d'une petite bombe. Aussitôt, elle se tut, et s'enfuit en courant vers son bureau, Rusard sur ses talons. 

« Mme la Directrice !!! Attendez !!! » 

******

« C'était super !!! 

- Monstrueux, tu veux dire !!! Elle n'osera jamais recommencer un seul de ses discours… T'as réussi à tout enregistrer ? 

- Et peut-être que Rogue trouvera la recette de la potion et en remettra dans son vin de temps en temps… Il a l'air de la détester autant que nous !!!! Et vu comment il a regardé la potion, ça a l'air de l'avoir épaté ! 

- J'aimerais voir la réaction de Fudge quand il appendra cela… J'espère que McGonagall lui enverra un courrier pour le mettre au courant de l'état mental instable de sa 'recrue'… 

- Moui, mais il ne la renverra pas pour autant. Il nous faut d'autres idées… 

- Et si…. ? » 

* * *

  
(1) Texte tiré et adapté de 'Du contrat social', de notre cher Rousseau.   
(2) TOC : Troubles Obsessionnels du Comportement : En général ces troubles se manifestent quand la personne atteinte est nerveuse, ou gênée. J'exprime ici tout mon soutient à toutes les personnes qui en souffrent, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours... 

* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Bon, voilà... Moi, je m'étais bien amusée à l'écrire, ce chapitre... Mais maintenant, il n'est plus vraiment à moi !!!! M'enfin, vous pouvez toujours aller lire la version originale sur mon profil... :-))))   
Faut vraiment pas que j'écoute RTL en faisant mes différentes notes, moi... Ca me déprime... Vous avez déjà vraiment écouté les paroles de 'Les juges et les lois, ça m'fait pas peur, c'est mon fils, ma bataille...' (J'sais plus le titre...) de Balavoine ?   
Non ? Ben essayez pas de la faire, c'est déprimant.. Même si cette chanson est géniale !!!!!   
Ah oui, tant que j'y suis... Vous avez déjà entendu la nouvelle chanson de Willy Densey (La question est maintenant de savoir si c'est vraiment comme ça que ça s'écrit...), l'Orphelin ? Je trouve que les paroles pourraient parfaitement s'appliquer à HP...   
Mais il faut que j'arrête de discuter, ou je vais encore me faire réprimender par mes deux collègues masculins... Mais d'un autre côté, j'suis pas une fille pour rien... J'ai besoin d'établir des contacts avec vous, chers lecteurs, et j'apprécie beaucoup en apprendre le plus possible sur vous, vos goûts, vos pensées....   
Aulili 

Réponses aux reviews :

C'est malin.... Maintenant, en plus de raconter des conneries à la fin du chapitre, j'ai trouvé le moyen de perdre les réponses de Ronaway sur mon disque dur... Je comprend pas, je les ai téléchargées hier soir !!!! :-(   
_Une demie-heure plus tard... _J'les ai !!! Z'étaient sur mon PC, dans le salon, et j'étais sur le portable... Dites, est-ce que le personnel de l'institut à le droit à une cure gratuite ? Nan, parce que j'en aurais bien besoin...   


**Evanescente :**   
Pas encore atteinte ? On a décidé de ne pas commencer trop brusquement, il faut que le récit soit progressif... Donc, au début on sourit, et vers la fin on doit jouir ! Tu es vers le niveau 2 ou vers le niveau 5 (dans ce cas ton entourage doit s'arracher les cheveux !!) ? Parce que si tu es au niveau 5, il faut faire quelque chose de plus tonitruant, alors ! Merci pour les encouragements et suit bien nos conseils, tu as l'air gravement atteinte ! Ronaway (qui est mort de rire en voyant ce qu'il vient d'écrire). 

_L'a rien compris, Ron... Au niveau 2,5, hein ? T'en fais pas, le niveau 5 est un cas rarissime... Même si je hais Umbridge, je n'irais jamais jusqu'à abîmer mon livre de chevet !!! (Enfin, j'ai bien failli arracher une page l'autre jour, mais j'ai pas fait exprès !!!!). Nous avons bien l'intention de continuer, t'en fais pas !!! C'est pour nous autant que pour vous, qu'on fait ça !!! loool !!! *winks*_   
_Bisous, et merci pour la review !!!!_   
_Aulili_   
_PS : Moi je trouve pas que tu ais l'air gravement atteinte !!! ^_^ !!!_****

**oula fait attention tu es déja a un degré supérieur a la normale heureusement notre traitement va t'aider continue le traitement surtout et merci pour ta review tu es la première a nous écrire / Fito**   


**chazartloween :**   
Tu te sens bien ! C'est l'essentiel. On n'est pas ici pour vous faire tordre de rire, mais pour trouver un moyen de vous réconcilier avec cette chère Ombrage que tout le monde va bientôt aimer ! (_Intervention inopinée d'Aulili : Euh... On n'a pas les mêmes buts, Ron, dans ce cas... Tu ne me feras jamais aimer Ombrage... Je la HAIS !_) C'est vrai qu'on aurait du faire cette fiction lors du moment de la sortie d'Harry Potter V... Mais je n'ai lu ce livre en français que très récemment... Tu sais que, après la sortie de HP V, on a tous traité notre prof d'Espagnol de Ombrage ! En espérant que tu ne sois pas déçu par la suite... Bien à toi, Ronaway. 

_Oh !!! Mais y'en a, des fics anti-Ombrage (j'préfère Umbridge, quand même !!! :-)), mais elles sont 'cachées'... Dans certaines fics dites 'tome 6', Ombrage se ramasse des trucs sur le coin de la figure, inimaginables !!!! Ca va du meutre à l'humiliation totale... Par contre, du côté anglais, y'en a beaucoup, beaucoup plus !!!!_   
_Sur la bonne voie ? C'est plutôt une voie sans issue, parce que cette fic n'a aucun but... Sauf celui de se venger, et de rire un bon coup !!!! loool !! Et vu que le rire est la chose la plus importante au monde, je suppose que oui, nous sommes sur la bonne voie !!!_   
_Dans le dico ? O_O ! Ombrage ? Euh... Je te le dis tout de suite, je n'achèterais pas ton dico, même pour tout l'or de monde... Et puis, de toute façon, certains de mes profs ont déjà étés affectés de cet affectueux surnom... J'suis gentille, hein ? ^-^ !!!_   
_Bisous et merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer !!!!_   
_Aulili_   
  
**oula fait attention tu es déja a un degré supérieur a la normale heureusement notre traitement va t'aider continue le traitement surtout et merci pour ta review tu es la première a nous écrire / Fito**   
****

**Spear :**   
Nous aussi, on t'aime bien ! Merci, Ronaway. 

_Ravie que ça te plaise !!!! (Je me crois à la télé, maintenant, dans la pub pour le pain de mie... Faites quelque chose pour me sauver !!!!) Nan, sérieux, c'est gentil de reviewer... Et puis, moi, j'adore tous les reviewers, sans exceptions..._   
_Bisous !!!!_   
_Aulili_   
  
**merci pour ta review / Fito**

**Alexiel.v**   
Tout est en effet conçu pour que nos patients soient soignés au mieux... Il faut s'adapter au cas par cas : les personnes, comme toi, qui ressentent un certain bonheur en lisant le chapitre précédent, ne sont pas vraiment atteintes. Tu vas donc bientôt être soigné, si cela n'est pas déjà fait ! Merci pour tes encouragements, à bientôt, Ronaway. 

_Alors, là... Moi et mon clavier, on se demande si tu ne serais pas le même (la même ? J'ai toujours pas réussi à déterminer si tu es une fille ou un gars... D'après ta review, tu serais une fille, à cause de l'accord, mais bon, sur le net, on ne sais jamais...) Alexiel que celui (ou celle ?) qui reviewait Beyond the Heart ?_   
_Hmmmm ? ^_^ !!!!_   
_Dans tous les cas, ça me fait super plaisir de lire ta review... J'ai suivi les séminaires des plus grands spécialistes, anglais, allemands, et français pour élaborer ce programme de désintoxication. Parce que Umbridge provoque des réactions allergiques sur une grande majorité de la population Potterienne, quel que soit le pays concerné... En fait, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui éprouve pour elle plus qu'un désintérêt total..._   
_Bisous !!! Merci d'avoir reviewé !!!_   
_Aulili_

**crois moi c'est un métier très difficile de créer ces défouloir merci pour ta review / Fito**   
****


	3. Entrera ? Entrera pas ?

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne nous appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français. 

Note des auteurs :

Voici en avant première et rien que pour vous, chers patients souffrant du Syndrome d'Harry Potter V, le troisième volet de votre cure. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez vous aussi participer à l'élaboration de votre séjour chez nous, en nous envoyant vos idées de traitement, et même éventuellement des ébauches de textes que nous utiliserions alors pour la cure collective... 

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre très court (enfin, j'ai vu plus court et plus long...) signé Fito !!!! Et cette fois, il n'a pas été censuré... Il est en effet publié tel quel, quelques fautes d'orthographe en moins... !!!! 

Bien à vous, Aulili.... 

_(A l'heure de la mise en page, Fito et Ronaway sont indisponibles... Vous aurez sans faute un petit mot de leur part dans les prochains chapitres !!!!)_

* * *

Umbridge comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue ! 

**Chapitre 3 :******

Depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vue, notre chère inquisitrice a formé sa bande de -décérébrés- Serpentards luttant -minablement- vaillamment. Aujourd'hui, un discours devant l'assemblée des professeurs était prévu afin de les mater. Il fallait bien leur faire comprendre que c'était elle la nouvelle dictatrice de Poudlard. Non mais, dites-donc ! 

Traversant les nombreux couloirs interminables, elle arriva devant un panneau où il y avait marqué : 'Déviation : Veuillez suivre les panneaux - Couloir en rénovation'. Le panneau était signé 'Rusard'. Elle suivit alors la déviation jusqu'à ce qu'un autre panneau fasse irruption, sur lequel il était marqué : 'Suite de la déviation'. La grande inquisitrice qui n'était pas a quelques minutes près et qui d'ailleurs honnêtement n'avait rien à foutre de ses journées continua. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait assez de temps qu'elle suivait des panneaux 'Déviation' : 

"Cela commence à bien faire ! Cela fait assez longtemps que je suis la déviation !" 

Narrateur : "Non mais dis-donc ! Pique-moi mon texte entier pendant que tu-y-es ! Je ne te dirais rien, tu vas suivre mes instructions ou sinon -" 

"Parfaitement, j'en ai marre qu'il m'arrive que des malheurs alors tes instructions tu peux te les mettre là où je- (ces quelques astérisques de bienséance remplacent un court épisode censuré caractérisé par un tas de gros mots et quelques gestes violents (malheureusement nécessaires) où le narrateur (moi ) et Umbridge nous battons après ce court intermède, je transpire légèrement et Umbridge est un modèle d'obéissance.) 

Bon, maintenant, continuons l'histoire : 

"Oui, ô maître des écrivains devant l'éternel !" 

Narrateur tout flatté : 

A un moment, Umbridge remarqua qu'un des couloirs était différent : une porte nouvelle s'était montrée, et vu que c'est moi qui contrôle les personnages (niark) elle entra là-dedans curieuse de savoir qu'elle était cette cette salle... 

_Pendant ce temps au QG du FLEMACU :_

"Où en est l'agent W ?" 

"Il est toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il vient de passer trois fois devant la chambre des requêtes et va bientôt y faire entrer Umbridge." 

"A combien de temps est estimée la disparition de Umbridge ?" 

"Environ trois semaines, si ce n'est plus." 

"Parfaitttttttt ! Messieurs que le show… COMMENCE !!!!" 

_Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard :_

Les élèves étaient tous en train de manger les meilleurs plats préparés par les elfes de maison. Certains élèves baffraient mangeaient plus vite que d'autres. C'était les cinquièmes années. Tous regardaient avec envie (c'est à peine s'ils n'avaient pas envie de lui sauter dessus) Ron Weasley qui, lui, mangeait plus vite et qui mangeait plus. 

La deuxième place était tenue par Hermione Granger qui malgré l'importance de ses études dans sa vie ne pouvait pas manger aussi vite que lui engloutissait repas sur repas afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'encas pendant la journée. 

Soudain, une fumée noirâtre se répandit dans toute la Grande Salle, une estrade commença à pousser au milieu de la Salle et le plafond magique de la Salle se changea brusquement en écran de télévision. 

Deux personnes vêtues d'un costume noir montèrent sur l'estrade. 

Automatiquement, avant même que quelqu'un puisse réagir, les deux protagonistes commencèrent à parler, tandis que des projecteurs se braquaient sur eux. 

"Bienvenue, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, à cette première émission de 'Moquons-nous de la Grenouille !'" 

Le deuxième enchaîna : 

"En effet, vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué : votre cher inquisitrice n'est pas là !" 

Les projecteurs se braquèrent sur le fauteuil de la directrice. 

"En effet, notre chère inquisitrice est, en ce moment même, en train d'être piégée par notre gang organisé. Mais voyez plutôt !!!" 

Sur l'écran apparut une image de Umbridge se trouvant dans un labyrinthe. Une vue du ciel montra que, même en connaissant le chemin, il lui faudrait au moins trois jours de marche non-stop pour en arriver au bout … 

"Pour freiner sa progression, nous avons bloqué sa baguette avec certains sorts qui lui empêchent de s'en servir, mais tout de suite retrouvons-la -" 

Umbridge était en train d'avancer avec prudence dans ce qu'elle espérait un raccourci vers la Grande Salle. 

"Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour explorer l'école. Mieux vaut revenir en arrière !" 

Soudain, la porte se ferma avec des chaînes, des cales, la clé, des cordes, un piano et un coffre fort rempli de plomb devant… Comprenant après 5 minutes d'efforts acharnés qu'il valait mieux avancer, elle s'engagea alors dans le chemin. Ce qui est pratique avec ce genre de labyrinthe, c'est que les murs sont interchangeables. On peut les changer de place et de fonction ! 

Au détour d'un tournant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un épouvantard…

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre !   
Qu'est-ce que cet épouvantard ? Mettez vos pronostics en review !!!!!!   
Cyril

* * *

_Voilà !!!! Maintenant.... Je suis censée faire les réponses aux reviews... Mais... Euh, j'suis pressée !!!! Je vous les mets demain ? Merci !!!_   
_Aulili_


End file.
